PROJECT SUMMARY This new application seeks support for the 24th Scientific Conference of the Society on NeuroImmune Pharmacology (SNIP) scheduled for April 10-14, 2018, in Chicago, IL, and the first joint meeting with the International Symposium on Neurovirology. SNIP and the International Society for NeuroVirology (ISNV) share a strong interest in human immunodeficiency virus-1 (HIV-1) infection and its effects on the central nervous system (CNS) in the presence of comorbidity factors. The conference aims at the fundamental understanding of how substance abuse renders humans more susceptible to infection with HIV-1, chronic diseases and progression to AIDS. The conference is the only regular meetings in the US and worldwide devoted to neuroimmunepharmacology and the neuroimmune axis as they relate to drug abuse and brain infections, with the focus on neuroHIV/AIDS. The 24th conference will maintain this focus but new programmatic emphasis will include gender-related effects, influence of drugs on HIV reservoirs and eradication, the microbiome and emerging problems related to long-term chronic infection, its treatments and aging. Aspects of basic and clinical neuroscience, neuroAIDS, and other neurodegenerative diseases, as well as the behavioral sciences will be incorporated. Three Specific Aims are proposed as guidelines for the conferences: 1. Bring together investigators from diverse basic science and clinical fields to discuss and advance our understanding of the multi-factorial impact of substance abuse and HIV-1 infection on the human host; 2. Engage young investigators in the field of neuroimmune pharmacology; and 3. Disseminate information presented at the conference to the scientific community-at-large as well as to health care providers and the general public. Engaging young investigators is an important part of the society?s mission. The conferences will include Early Career/Young Investigator poster sessions, symposia and traveling awards. The conferences promote ethnic and gender diversity among the speakers and participants, and accommodations for attendees with special needs will be provided. Information on upcoming conferences, participant registration, and travel arrangements will be provided on the society?s website. Meeting abstracts will be published in the Journal of NeuroImmune Pharmacology, the official journal of SNIP, and highlights of the meeting will be shared through the society?s website and brochures.